


Milkovich House of Terror

by maacygreey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, i don't know if those are the names of the brothers, i'm going with it, or i there are more brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maacygreey/pseuds/maacygreey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want everybody here to know, I'm fucking gay".  The only thing is, a couple of people there already knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iggy

Iggy doesn't really know how old Mandy is. Honestly the only reason he remembers his birthday is because his mom had it tattooed on her finger. She did that with Colin and Mickey, but she died before she could get Mandys, so he forgot her birthday and has never asked her. He doesn't know if Mickey has a middle name either, or if Colin still lives in the Milkovich house. There is a bunch of things he used to know, but now forgot, and even more things he never really cared about enough to ask. Even he will admit, he was never the brightest; some things just slip his mind and never show up again.

 

He stopped living in the house years ago, his best friend has a place a few blocks over so he stays there most of the time. The Milkovich house might have a better TV and way more furniture, but it also has Terry. Growing up in that house, you learn that it's better to be bored out of your mind, than being nearby when Terry is drunk and mad about one of the million random things that can piss him off.

 

Still, he is at the house most afternoons with Colin and their cousins watching cartoons and lazing around until Mickey comes up with a job they need to do or someone they need to beat up, or anything that he might need help with. Mickey is the business, they are the muscles, it works pretty well for them.

__

 

The day it happens is Tuesday. Tuesdays are usually pretty lame. Nothing fun happens on Tuesday. Iggy decided that morning to spend the day walking around the abandoned buildings and stealing whatever shit he can find. Sometimes the place is under construction and he finds buckets of paint or cement bags the workers left behind, he even found once a really professional looking drill that he sold for almost two hundred bucks. Sometimes it's completely empty and he steals the copper pipes on the walls, and any cables he might find. He doesn't even know what you can do with those or why the hell would people want copper tubes in the first place, but those two things sell, so he doesn't bother to care beyond that.

 

He's half hoping to run into someone here, at least that would give him something fun to do, even if it's someone like him trying to find something to sell to pass the time. He doesn't have a problem with anybody on the southside, unlike most people with the Milkovich last name, people usually mind their own business as long as you mind your own. The few dudes that will give him heat if they see him here are in jail now, or at least he thinks one of them is, the other dude is too much of a coward to do anything on his own, so Iggy actually cheers up when he hears voices, especially when he actually recognices one of them.

 

Mickey is walking inside one of the buildings with someone he doesn't recognize a couple of miles ahead of him, so Iggy speeds up trying to catch them. If they're dealing then he has no business here, but if they are smoking then he wants in on it, the day has been pretty weak so far, he deserves a break.

 

He follows the voices to the top floor, only being able to understand what they're saying when he is in the last flight of stairs. The other dude is the one who is talking, he keeps mentioning a guy named Carl, and Iggy slowly walks up the last couple of steps, not wanting to ruin it for Mickey if he is dealing with a gutless teenager. 

 

He can see the profile of some ginger guy he doesn't recognize, standing in front of Mickey, getting ready to shot at a teddy bear they have on top of some bricks. Mickey is behind him, looking at the back of the gingers head while he talks, and there's something in the way he stares that crawls under Iggy's skin, something he has seen before but he doesn't want to name. Neither of them has noticed him there, standing on the stairs about to take the final four steps up, gawking at them while this ginger kid says "I don't remember being that horny when I was his age tho" and Mickey looks up at that ginger and smiles and Iggy recognizes that smile and that look and immediately decides he needs to go before they see him. 

 

  
He manages to walk outside and about two blocks away from the building before he allows himself to think about this. That's the same look his roommate has with his girlfriend, the same look his mom gave his dad when she was alive, the same look he has seen on a couple of his girlfriends. Mickey likes this guy. Mickey whatever-the-fuck-his-middle-name-is Milkovich might actually be in love with this ginger dude, and while Iggy thinks that he can do whatever the fuck he wants with his life, that includes sticking his dick on a guys ass, Terry doesn't think the same. Terry is going to fucking kill him. Terry has gotten pretty close to killing a couple of gay dudes before. He has helped him, they all have. Including Mickey. And now Mickey is one of those gay dudes. 

 

  
Iggy might not be the best older brother in the planet, he is aware of that. He got the hell out of that house the minute he found another place to live and let everybody in there deal with Terry and all the shit that came with it on their own. He barely even talks to Mandy, has never had a serious conversation with Colin and never once went to see Mickey when he was in juvie. He can see how most people would think that he doesn't give a shit about his family, and mostly, those people are actually right. But he'll be dead before he lets Terry fucking Milkovich kill his little brother.


	2. Colin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning(!!): a couple of mentions of gay bashing. It was painful to write but it's no more than a couple of sentences. Also some offensive words but it's the Milkovich brothers, I assumed they talk like that.

Colin celebrated his 20th birthday in a jail cell. He certainly had been having a good time before being thrown in the back of a police car, also he was out of his mind drunk so he barely felt the handcuffs, but still, waking up on the curb outside the strip club would have beaten the hell out of cold hard bed in a jail cell any day.

 

It wasn't the first time he spent some _important date_ in jail either. He had spent Christmas and New Years, a couple of anniversaries and more birthdays and weekends he can remember. They let him out easy because he never does any real damage and miraculously has never done any actual jail time, but every single cop in town probably knows him by now. He likes to fight, it's not his fault other people can't take a punch and not go crying about it to the ER.

 

He has broken countless ribs, jaws, a bunch of fingers and two different legs; and has fought men, women, kids, old people, dealers, pimps, hookers, dads, you name it. A friend once told him he had a _low ignition point_ , and he thinks it means a lot of things can piss him off. He can agree with that.

 

The night of his 20th birthday he ran into a friend. It wasn't a current friend because the dude sort of stopped hanging out with him one day out of the blue, but Colin had no problem with him, so they caught up on their lives by watching girls take their clothes off, drinking cheap vodka and slowly losing money, until all the girls started avoiding them because it was obvious they were wasted and completely broke at this point. Whenever he gets super drunk he gets really quiet too. It feels hard to try to come up with the right words to form a sentence, so he just gives up on talking and focusses hard on not falling on his ass. Most people think he's mad when he gets that quiet, and they leave him alone pretty fast. His friends usually stay and fill the silence with stupid shit he doesn't care, but he can't find the words to shut them up, so he either ends up punching them or just leaving.

 

On that night something weird happened. Caleb, the long lost friend, apparently decided to confess his sins. Colin is trying to articulate the words to tell him to shut the fuck up, to conjure up the right phrase so Caleb understands how much he doesn't care about the shit he is talking about, when a name he knows comes up.

 

Caleb starts talking about Mickey. Mickey, who is apparently so much fun, and really clever and so fascinating, and Colin feels the need to add "and weirdly fucking short" to the weird list Caleb is making. The thought makes him laugh, but the sound of his laughter doesn't drown out when Caleb says something else, making his blood and all the alcohol running through his veins freeze.  
"We were friends, Mickey was my friend and I went and fucking blew it. I blew it. I literally blew it" he says, and starts laughing for some weird reason "I actually blew him. I thought he was going to fuck me. That son of a bitch came in my mouth and then cut me off like a cheap whore" he says, and Colin remembers the _low starting point_ thing his friends once told him because he doesn't think about punching Caleb, but next thing he knows, that asshole is on the ground getting beaten up and the bouncer is kicking him out and calling the cops.

 

_

 

It takes him a while to remember why he's so upset when he wakes up. He actually thinks he is upset about sleeping in the cold, metal excuse for a bed they have there, but he quickly hears his friends and the night flashes back to him. Being hangover and pissed off is not a good mix, then he remembers it's his birthday and feels even worse.

 

The next time he sees Mickey it's been almost two weeks after that night. He doesn't admit avoiding him but he has been spending a lot less time in the Milkovich house than usual. It could also be because Terry is out of jail again, but he doesn't want to think about them too much. Mickey looks the same, his hair hasn't changed, he still looks at them with the same frustrated expression he has always used, his knuckles still read "fuck u-up" like they always had since Mickey was thirteen years old and Colin bet him he didn't have the guts to get a tattoo. He's the same Mickey, only now Colin looks at him and pictures Caleb blowing him, the image burned into his brain. He can manage three hours of being around Mickey -gritting his teeth and trying not to make eye contact- before Mickey says something that pisses him off and Colin jumps and clocks him in the face.

 

 

They don't talk for months after the fight. Mickey is probably wondering what the hell is wrong with him, while Colin tries really hard to forget his birthday ever happened. He knows there are reasons he can't just shrug this off like so many stupid comments made by drunk people. He remembers finding weird porn on the computer they once stole a couple of years ago. He can totally understand looking at lesbian porn, but why anybody would want to see a guy taking it up the ass is beyond him. He remembers things he had chosen to forget a long time ago, and gets more annoyed when the memories won't stop coming back to him.

 

 

He spends those months wasted on the street, forcing his brain not to think about anything. Whenever sobriety starts crawling up to him he can feel his brain tying up the loose ends on the few glimpses he has had of Mickey's life. He thinks about how not so long ago -before this shit storm was unloaded in his brain- he went out with his dad and some of his friends and beat the shit out of this guy they thought was a homo. The thought of Mickey curled up on the floor protecting his face while Terry and a bunch of drunk assholes kick him makes Colin throw up. No matter how hard he tries to deny it, the awful feeling in his chest has nothing to do with drinking his weight in cheap booze.

 

-

 

It takes three months of this before Mickey finds him on the curb and drags his ass back home. He throws up on the kitchen sink and sleeps on the couch for two days straight. When he finally wakes up, Mickey throws him a Gatorade and says "Get your shit together man" while he puts on a jacket, a scarf and leaves. Colin drinks, while he tries to shake out of his brain the image of that last guy they beat up, thinking how one day that might be Mickey. He knows his brother is though, he can, and probably will win in a fair fight, but a bashing is not a fair fight. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes Terry might not even give him the opportunity to fight. The drunk asshole he has for a father will probably shot his brother the second he finds out.

That fat drunk motherfucker can beat them up, take what he wants, practically killed their mother and now he thinks they will all sit quietly and let him kill Mickey too? 

**Author's Note:**

> Same as the others: Not an english native speaker. Please disregard and forgive any misspelling.  
> EDIT: oh the irony of misspelling the word "misspelling"


End file.
